Sengoku High
by Himiko Taragame
Summary: Reality show thing where the InuYasha cast (InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Sesshomaru) take on the challenges of high school.
1. Track Meet

Himiko: Ah! The beginning of a new fic! This oughta be funny! I've been doing Yu-Gi-Oh so much, I thought I should go back to InuYasha! So, I don't own InuYasha, so there. Oh, yeah, and I'm the narrator of this fic! Well, bye!  
  
**Sengoku High**  
  
Chapter 1: Track Meet  
  
Himiko: Sengoku High School. A high school in present-day Tokyo with some non-present-day students. (Close up on Kagome) Meet Kagome Higurashi, a present day girl, who is the reincarnation of another student. How can this be? You'll find out. (Close up on InuYasha) This is InuYasha, a half dog-demon who is hot-headed and is a tough guy. Also is picked on by Kagome. (Close up on Miroku) Miroku. A pervert that simply can't get enough of girls. A hopeless romantic. (Close up on Sango) This is Sango, another normal girl, but in her spare time, she slays demons and slaps Miroku. (Close up on Kikyo) Meet Kikyo. She is dead, and part of her soul is in Kagome, so she has trouble making friends. She also isn't very popular. (Close up on Sesshomaru) Then you have Sesshomaru. Very popular, but dosen't see the need for all this love. On this show, we will see what happens here at Sengoku High School. Today, there's a race. Let's see what happens...  
  
12:00 noon-one hour before the race  
  
InuYasha: All right! You better quit while you still can, because I'm the fastest guy in this whole school!  
  
Sesshomaru: I beg to differ.  
  
InuYasha :Come on, Fluffy, I could beat you any day.  
  
Sesshomaru: NO ONE CALLS ME FLUFFY! EVEN YOU!  
  
Kagome: Uhhh....  
  
Sango: Just ignore them.  
  
Kagome: Sounds like a plan.  
  
Kikyo: Why must he constantly boast?  
  
Sango: Men are like that.  
  
Kikyo: Of course.  
  
Sango: It's practically the law--  
  
InuYasha: --for me to be so fast!  
  
Sango: You little..  
  
(Sango chases InuYasha with a pair of running shoes)  
  
Miroku: Wait! Come back, Sango! I haven't grabbed your butt yet! (runs to catch Sango)  
  
Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Kagome: -_-'  
  
Sesshomaru: Well, you might as well quit, because this is between me and InuYasha.  
  
Kagome: Hey! Just 'cause we're not very fast dosen't mean we're quitting!  
  
Kikyo: (stands and nods) Mhmm.  
  
Kagome: We may prove to be better than you!  
  
Kikyo: (nods) Mhmm.  
  
Kagome: Or we may be beaten into the ground.  
  
Kikyo: (nods) Mhmm--(shakes head frantically)--I mean, no. Very bad. Beating us is bad. Very bad for us.  
  
Kagome: You can stop now.  
  
Kikyo: I will then.  
  
12:30 pm-lunch  
  
Himiko: Lunch has started, and Kagome isn't too fond of hers. That and Miroku got detention.  
  
Kagome: Ugh, this stuff tastes like someone pulled it out of the garbage!  
  
Sango: That's because InuYasha did just that.  
  
Kagome: Eww...Kikyo, you want this?  
  
Kikyo: No thanks, I prefer souls.  
  
Kagome:...Okay! Anyone want some slop? Fresh from the dumpster! Hand-picked by InuYasha!  
  
(silence)  
  
Kagome: That didn't work well.  
  
(Miroku walks in)  
  
Kikyo: Don't tell me. You got detention again.  
  
Miroku: Yes.  
  
Kikyo: What was it this time? Attempting to grab Sango's butt?  
  
Miroku: Yes.  
  
Kikyo: Okay, let's move.  
  
(Sango, Kagome, and Kikyo move to another table, Sesshomaru and InuYasha come to Miroku's table)  
  
InuYasha: Sango turned you down?  
  
Miroku: Mhmm. Sesshomaru, how do you do it? You can attract girls, and I just repel them! How do you do it!?  
  
Sesshomaru: (eating) I'm sorry, what?  
  
Miroku: -_-' Ah, well. There is loss.  
  
InuYasha: For you anyway.  
  
Miroku: Don't rub it in.  
  
Sesshomaru: Remember that we still have the race in about half an hour.  
  
InuYasha: Yeah! And I'm gonna beat you guys into the ground! You're toast!  
  
Sesshomaru: I think not.  
  
InuYasha: 'I think not' yourself!  
  
Sesshomaru: (sticks tongue out at InuYasha)  
  
InuYasha: (sticks tongue out at Sesshomaru) yourself!  
  
1:00 pm-time for the track meet  
  
Himiko: 10 seconds to start, and they're all fired up.  
  
InuYasha: Ready to get smashed?  
  
Sango: You are so annoying. Get over it, it's just a stupid race.  
  
InuYasha: That I'm gonna beat you all in! Hah!  
  
Sango, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku: Sesshomaru: -_-'  
  
Coach: On your mark! Get set! GO!  
  
(group starts running)  
  
InuYasha: (catches up to Sesshomaru, who is already ahead of the group) Later!   
  
Kagome: Ugh, even when he's just running he's like that. Kikyo, how could you put up with him?  
  
Kikyo: (who is about 10 inches from Kagome) *pant pant* I pretended to..*pant pant*..it was more annoying *pant pant* than you think (pant pant)  
  
Kagome: Okay...  
  
(Near the end of the race)  
  
InuYasha: Almost there! Just gotta reach that finish!  
  
(a squirrel jumps through the finish)  
  
Squirrel: Squeak!  
  
InuYasha: WHAT?! How did he-but he-and I-but-It's just not FAIR! (sobs)  
  
Coach: And the winner is the squirrel!  
  
Squirrel: SQUEAK! =D  
  
2:05 pm-1 hour and 5 minutes after the race  
  
Himiko: InuYasha is sobbing that he lost the race to a rodent. Why? Because he's obsessed.  
  
InuYasha: WAHHHH! ;_;  
  
Sango: You've been crying for an hour already! GET OVER IT!  
  
Kikyo: You really are annoying. I should have went out with Miroku last week.  
  
Miroku: (pops out from the trash can) =D  
  
Kikyo: No, not you.  
  
Miroku: (slowly sinks into the trash can)  
  
Kagome: Anyway, you should stop obsessing.  
  
Squirrel: YEAH! I mean, SQUEAK!  
  
(all look at squirrel, squirrel runs away)  
  
Himiko: So InuYasha lost the race to a squirrel, ending this episode of Sengoku High. On next week's show: the 'no pets' debate: Sango argues to let her pet, Kirara, into the school.  
  
Himiko: Well....good night!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Himiko: Well, what do you think? Not bad for the first episode, ne? 


	2. Sango's Big Debate

Himiko: I hope you all liked the previous chapter of "Sengoku High"! But it's not over yet! It's only just begun!   
  
-----------------Sengoku High----  
  
Chapter 2: Sango's Big Debate  
  
Himiko: The students are doing well now, except for InuYasha, who recently lost a race to a squirrel. But today is something very important to Sango. Today there is a debate on whether or not pets should be allowed in the school. Will Sango succeed? Let's see...  
  
11:00 am-an hour before the debate  
  
Kagome: A debate?  
  
Sango: Yup.  
  
Kikyo: I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is the debate about?  
  
Sango: Whether or not pets should be allowed in school. I hate leaving poor Kirara at home.  
  
Kagome: I know how you feel. If I leave Buyo at home too long, he starts to jump all over people, namely Sota, so they'll feed him.  
  
Kikyo: Typical. I saw him do that yesterday.  
  
Kagome: How did you see him?  
  
Kikyo: You said we could work on our algebra homework together, so I waited at your house, but you never showed.  
  
Kagome: It wasn't my fault! InuYasha was clinging to my leg crying over the squirrel thing! I got there late!  
  
Kikyo: Whatever.  
  
Sango: Hello? Are ya there? My debate!  
  
Kagome + Kikyo: Huh?  
  
Sango: Debate. Say it with me. De-bate.  
  
Kagome: You're obsessing.  
  
Sango: I'm doing this for Kirara's sake!  
  
Kikyo: For a stupid cat thing.  
  
Sango: (vein thing) STUPID CAT THING?!  
  
Kikyo: Yes, stupid! It's mutated for crying out loud!  
  
Sango: KIRARA IS NOT MUTATED! SHE IS A DEMON!!  
  
Kikyo: MUTATED MUTATED MUTATED! =P  
  
Kagome: *Cowering in a corner, in a sort of doll form, shivering, looking on at Sango and Kikyo*  
  
Kikyo + Sango: *still arguing*  
  
11:30 am-a half hour before the debate  
  
Sango: Remind me never to speak to Kikyo again.  
  
Sesshomaru: Never speak to Kikyo again.  
  
Sango: Has the world gone insane?  
  
Sesshomaru: That is what I want to know. InuYasha is still taking his loss hard.  
  
InuYasha: *sobbing in a corner*  
  
Sango: Yup. The world's gone insane. Sesshomaru, you and I are the only sane ones in this whole school.  
  
Sesshomaru: Of course we are. Why would I stoop to my pathetic brother's level?  
  
Sango: Pathetic is right.  
  
Sesshomaru: Who are you arguing against in the debate today, by the way?  
  
Sango: Tsukame (random character). And I may do a good job, because I am pretty good at arguing with Kikyo and Miroku.  
  
Sesshomaru: So I've heard. I heard you and Kikyo arguing in the hallway a half hour ago. And you always argue with Miroku.  
  
Sango: I don't see why I wouldn't.  
  
(Miroku enters)  
  
Miroku: Hey, Sango, uh...can you go out with me next week?  
  
Sango: Player. You went out with Kikyo two weeks ago, and Kira before that. (A/N: Kira is a random character)  
  
Miroku: So? What's your point?  
  
Sango: NO!  
  
Miroku: Darn.  
  
Sesshomaru: You should probably prepare for the debate instead of arguing with Miroku.  
  
Sango: Are you kidding? This is my practice!  
  
Sesshomaru: I see your point.  
  
12:00 noon-time for the debate  
  
Himiko: The debate has started. Sango and Tsukame have taken the stage.  
  
Announcer: Sango, please give us the positive points of letting pets into the school. You have thirty seconds.  
  
Sango: Fellow classmates, pets are a joy to us. They help us become happy when we're down. And what if there was a fire? Then maybe an animal of some sort can go and rescue! They could save our lives! And, I know. There were times where I was in danger, and my pet cat, Kirara, came to save me. So, there. I've stated my opinion.  
  
Announcer: Tsukame, you have thirty seconds to respond.  
  
Tsukame: Classmates, I believe my opponent is trying to scare you. With pets come great responsibility, as in cleaning after them, especially through classes. And, need I mention allergies? I happen to be allergic to pets, as are some other students. Sango obviously dosen't care about the medical needs of others. And, they make noise. What if Sango's 'Kirara', for example, made lots of noise during class? Why should pets be allowed when they'd only be a nuisance?  
  
(a while later)  
  
Announcer: The debate is over. Tsukame is the winner. I'm very sorry, Sango.  
  
Sango: *head hanging in grief* Oh, well. Sorry, Kirara.  
  
12:02 pm-two minutes after the debate  
  
Kagome: How'd the debate go?  
  
Sango: I lost...  
  
Kagome: Don't take it so hard.  
  
Kikyo: Yeah, after all, it is just a mutated cat.  
  
Sango: KIRARA IS NOT MUTATED!  
  
Kikyo: MUTATED!  
  
Sango: IS NOT!  
  
Kikyo: IS TOO!  
  
(Miroku, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Kagome walk off as Kikyo and Sango argue)  
  
Himiko: So there is loss. InuYasha loses a race, and Sango loses a debate. Well, that ends today's Sengoku High. Next chapter: The new student, Koga, has a big crush on Kagome.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Himiko: Well, was it good? Not the best chapter, but it works. 


	3. Crushed

Disclaimer thingy: IY isn't mine. WHAAAATEVER. And neither are the quotes I used from the IY English dub, Kim Possible, and That's So Raven.   
  
Sengoku High  
  
Himiko: Today on Sengoku High, we introduce three new students. Koga, a wolf-demon. His motives? You'll find out soon enough. Kagura, the misfit bad girl. Also has a love for sports. Kanna, Kagura's sister, the good girl. Also likes reading. Now that these characters have enter Sengoku High, what's next for these students? Well..........  
  
11:30 am--Algebra  
  
Kagome: Hey, Sango.  
  
Sango: Huh?  
  
Kagome: Who's that kid?  
  
Sango: There are a hundred kids in here, Kagome. Which one?  
  
Kagome: That one. with the ponytail.  
  
Sango: Which one with the ponytail? Do you mean Miroku?  
  
Kagome: No...the kid with the high ponytail, pointy ears, and turquoise eyes!  
  
Sango: I think his name is Koga.  
  
Kagome: Oh.  
  
Ms. Tsurugi (teacher): Class, I'd like you to meet two new students. Kagura and Kanna. They're sisters. Kagura, I believe you're older?  
  
Kagura: No...that would be Kanna.  
  
Ms. Tsurugi: But...you look so young, Kanna!  
  
Kanna: ...It does not matter how young I look. I am still older than my sister, Kagura.  
  
Ms. Tsurugi: Right...well, maybe you should take your seats.   
  
(Kagura sits next to Kagome, Kanna sits next to Miroku)  
  
Ms. Tsurugi: Continuing from where we left off--yes, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Kagura's throwing spitballs at me!  
  
Kagura: *holding a straw, puts it behind her back* I didn't do it! Kagome's lying.  
  
Miroku: (grabs Kagura's butt)  
  
Kagura: (slaps Miroku)  
  
Miroku: So close, too.  
  
Kagome: (to Kagura) Stay away from Miroku, if you know what's good for you.  
  
Kagura: I know what's good for me, and it dosen't involve you, him, or this dumb school.  
  
Kagome: Witch.  
  
Kagura: Prep.  
  
Kagome: Airhead. (A/N: Get it? Airhead? Okay that was reeeeeeally dumb.)  
  
Kagura: Geek.  
  
Kagome: Fine.  
  
Kagura: Fine.  
  
Kagome: Fine!  
  
Kagura: Fine!  
  
Kagome: FINE!  
  
Kagura: FINE!  
  
Kanna: All right, all right, you're both fine! GYAAAHH!!!  
  
(Class stares, surprised, at Kanna)  
  
Kanna: I mean, ...  
  
Class: -_-'  
  
12:00 pm--Lunch  
  
Himiko: The relationship between Kagura and Kagome is rocky, and speaking of relationships...  
  
Koga: (to Sesshomaru) Who is that girl?  
  
Sesshomaru: Her? Kira. Miroku's former girlfriend.  
  
Koga: No, her.  
  
Sesshomaru: Kikyo. Miroku went out with her.  
  
Koga: No, you bat! HER!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: That'd be Sango, who Miroku went out with twice, and hit Miroku on the head more than twice.  
  
Koga: No, No, NO! THAT GIRL!!! The one that looks like Kikyo!  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh. I don't know. I didn't care to learn it.  
  
Koga: Crap. May as well ask that guy with the ears.  
  
(Koga walks over to Inuyasha)  
  
Koga: Hey! Who's she?  
  
Inuyasha: Her? Kagome. She's my girlfriend.  
  
Kagome: (from afar) AM NOT!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Denial. It happens. Why'd you wanna know her name?  
  
Koga: Oh, just curious...  
  
Inuyasha: Better not be too curious.  
  
Koga: Okay...*hehehe*  
  
(Koga walks over to Kagome)  
  
Koga: Hey, gorgeous. What's a girl like you doing in a school like this?  
  
Kagome: Eating. And it's your business because...  
  
Koga: I'm in love with you. Go on and dump that eared guy.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?  
  
Koga: More like Inutrasha.  
  
Kagome: Don't you ever talk about him like that! He's brave, strong, sweet (when he's not being a jerk) and he has a great name, so say it right: Inuyasha! (A/N: From the dub. Not accurate.)  
  
Koga: She was watching dubs again. -_-'  
  
(Kagura tosses a random glob of ramen, it hits Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha: *sniffs* I smell ramen! It's close! I can feel it!  
  
Koga: No duh, it's on your head.  
  
Inuyasha: *sniffs* Hmm...my head smells good.  
  
Kids in cafeteria: -_-'  
  
1:00 pm--Science  
  
Himiko: Things are starting to heat up with Koga. No. Really.  
  
Koga: (on fire) GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FIRE! FIRE! I AM BURNING!! AHHHHHHHH!  
  
*Kikyo splashes water on Koga*  
  
Koga: ..Thank you..I..needed that..  
  
Kikyo: Whatever it takes to get you to shut your fanged YAP.  
  
Miroku: Poor Koga. Girls can be cruel.  
  
Kikyo: Not as cruel as I can be, Mr...uhh..Houshi! (A/N: I was watching the Kim Possible movie while writing most of this. ^_^')  
  
Miroku: Houshi is not my last name.  
  
Kikyo: Then what is it?  
  
Miroku: (mysteriously) ...You may never know. (A/N: Watching That's So Raven the next day.)  
  
Kikyo: Men. Hmph. I'm talking to Mrs. Hakami about getting a new partner. Apparently, BOTH of my partners are idiots.  
  
Koga: (looks at Kagome from across the room) Uhh...I'll be right back. Need..uhh..pointers for the experiment. (Walks to Kagome)  
  
Kagome: Ohh..uhh..Koga. What?  
  
Koga: Please say you'll go out with me! ;_;  
  
Kagome: I don't know...(looks at her partners, Sango and Sesshomaru) ...Sure. What harm could it do?  
  
Inuyasha: (runs to the science room from another room for remedial math) Hey! Koga, are you cutting in on my girl?  
  
Koga: Your girl?! Mine. No touchies.  
  
Inuyasha: I had her first!  
  
Koga: Well, she likes me better!  
  
Inuyasha: DOES NOT!  
  
Koga: DOES TOO!  
  
Kagome: SHUT THE HECK UP!!!  
  
(awkward silence)  
  
Kagome: Why don't you both come, huh?  
  
Kira (remember from the last chapter?): That would mean you're playing. Trust me. Miroku did it with me and Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo: HEY!  
  
Tsukame (also from last chapter): Yeah, but if Kagome can't decide on who she wants to make happy, it's her choice.  
  
Sesshomaru: Any idea what they're talking about?  
  
Sango: Nope. Get some pizza?  
  
Sesshomaru: Sure.  
  
(Sango and Sesshomaru walk out of the science room to the cafeteria, hand in hand, to get pizza)  
  
Sango: Favorite topping?  
  
Sesshomaru: Uhh...anchovies, youkai if possible.  
  
Sango: I like youkai, too, (Gross!) but the best is pepperoni.  
  
Himiko: So, there are love triangles, rectangles, and quixagarapatangles. Okay. I made that up. But love is a complicated circle. Or weratayagatopangle. I made that up, too. But, life is life, and love is some sort of shape. I don't know what! Why are you asking me?  
  
Next time on Sengoku High: Inuyasha must take the toughest test of his life--a test of addition of single digits. How dense can one demon be? The Test of Life, Death, and One Heck of a Bad Grade.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha is dense, but so, in the words of Raven Baxter, "Umph!" 


End file.
